


The Case of the Missing Panties

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Stiles, Blow Job, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles is missing his favorite panties, Threesome, biting kink, corset love, liam is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' favorite pair of red panties are missing. He goes to Scott to find them but he gets a hell of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/gifts).



> Hit me up for requests at my tumblr!
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

The drawers of the dresser were ripped out, almost falling out of the furniture. Clothes were haphazardly lying out of the drawers as if they were an afterthought. Which, technically they were. They weren’t important right now and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care about how his room looked. It was like a bomb had gone off and sent his stuff in every direction. He’d been searching his room inside and out for his favorite pair of red lace panties. They had been a gift from Scott on their one year anniversary and he wanted to wear them to celebrate the addition to their relationship. Stiles wouldn’t put it past Scott to have liberated the panties from their wooden prison and he knew he would have to go to Scott’s in order to retrieve them.

It wasn’t that much of a problem, but Stiles didn’t like his favorite panties disappearing without an explanation. Scott knew how much that pair meant to him and had never taken them before. He didn’t care  how good Scott would look with the burgundy of the red against his dark skin. Stiles wanted them back. With a determined look on his face, Stiles stopped searching his room. After searching every surface of his room he couldn’t find the panties and that had his blood boiling. Stiles threw the clothes in his hands down to the floor and marched out. If he wanted answers, he would have to confront Scott and wrangle them from him.

Stiles slipped his shoes on hastily before grabbing his keys out of the bowl by the door. It had been one his mother made and his father had never been able to get rid of it. It was the last thing Stiles’ mother had made before she had fallen too ill to even remember how to make pottery. Sometimes Stiles would stare at it for a bit before rubbing the bowl for good luck. His father never caught him doing it, or, if he had, he never said a word about it. Stiles skidded out the door because he couldn’t waste anymore time. The nagging sense of urgency to find his panties over rode any other thought Stiles had. The whole way to Scott’s house was a blur. He wished they didn’t live that far apart and that they’d been neighbors. It would have made the whole sneaking into each other’s room a whole lot easier.

It was hard sneaking down the road when your father was the sheriff and the whole station knew what you looked like. Stiles used to have a bad habit of ditching his babysitter and biking down the road to Scott’s house, especially after his mother had passed away. He had given the poor girl who was watching him a heart attack, but John had known Stiles’ habits and paid her for the night anyway. He’d let Melissa know Stiles was in Scott’s room. She would always find them curled together and smile.

Right now, Stiles didn’t feel like smiling. He wanted his damn panties and he would force them off of Scott if he had to. He had plans that revolved around them and he didn’t want them to be ruined just because Scott got a wild hare up his ass and decided to wear them. Stiles pulled into the McCall driveway and took a deep breath. It looked like Melissa was still on shift at the hospital so it looked like Stiles and Scott would have the house to themsevles unless Scott had decided to bring Liam home. That wasn’t part of their plan and Stiles would more likely strangle Scott if he deviated from Stiles’ careful planning. If they were gonna take that final step, they were fucking gonna do it right.

 

He shut the door to the Jeep gently, she was his baby and he would never hurt her no matter how angry he was. He patted the hood before making his way to the house and letting himself in. The extra key he held in his possession was given to him by Scott. Stiles knew that Scott had it made and had been waiting for the right time to give it to Stiles. It had been awkward and taken Scott a few months, but he finally had a key. Stiles slipped it into the lock and let himself in. He could hear the music blaring from Scott’s room and so Stiles made his way up the stairs. They were the same as they’d always been. That was the great thing about Melissa, she never changed anything and it was a comfort to Stiles.

Scott’s door was wide open so Stiles just walked right on in. It didn’t matter if Scott was naked because he’d seen the goods before. They had been so comfortable around each other that it was second nature to just strip in front of the other with no qualms. Stiles watched Scott dance around his room, jiggling his butt a little as he tried to clean. There wasn’t much getting done because he kept distracting himself.

Stiles watched him for a few more minutes, he definitely liked the boxer-briefs Scott was wearing since they clung to his ass. It was a view he couldn’t deny himself no matter how angry he was at Scott. Since Scott wasn’t paying attention to him, Stiles took the opportunity to walk over to the stereo system and turn it off. There was no way that Scott hadn’t known Stiles had arrived. Scott had Stiles’ scent committed to memory and knew the exact moment he walked into a room or the house.

“So, Scotty, now that I have your attention,” Stiles started when Scott turned to smile at him. “I have to know. Where are my panties?”

 

“What? No hello kiss?” Scott asked, moving closer to Stiles and putting an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Stiles protested and pushed himself away, only breaking Scott’s hold because the werewolf allowed it.

 

“You’re the worst werewolf in the history of werewolves! What if I was possessed?” Stiles responded as he crossed his arms. He wanted Scott to know just how pissed he was and this was only the start of it.

 

“What? I knew it was you. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Scott snorted with a roll of his eyes, which was probably the worst thing he could have done in Stiles’ presence.

 

“Speaking of panties, Scotty, I want mine back. Now.” Stiles demanded, his brown eyes narrowed in on his boyfriend. It was probably a good thing Liam wasn’t here to witness this.

 

“Panties? What panties?” Scott asked, blinking. The confused expression on his face was adorable and Stiles wasn’t buying into it. Sure, Scott may be a boy scout without literally being a boy scout but Stiles knew Scott could be devious when he wanted to be. Case in point, when he messed with Aidan’s bike and had gotten away with it. No one would have expected Scott to have been involved in such a delicate prank.

 

“My dark red lacy panties that look hella fine on both of us! You had to have taken them!” Stiles pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He was the picture of poise and calm right now, but if Scott didn’t hand over what he wanted, the dam would break.

 

“Stiles, seriously, I didn’t take your panties! I know they’re your favorite, and I wouldn’t just take them without permission!” Scott retorted with a roll of his eyes as if the idea were absurd.

 

“You’re hiding them! You’re the only person who knew where they were, Scott! I want them back!” Stiles surged forward, his mouth twisted into a frown.

 

He couldn’t tell if Scott was lying because he wasn’t a werewolf and couldn't hear his heart change up. Stiles didn’t wait to hear any explanation from Scott as he began to tear his room apart. He started in Scott’s closet and ripped out the clothes that were piling on the floor in a blind fury to find his panties. It was a need that went to his very core because they meant so much to him. Stiles couldn’t go without them. Stiles dug as far into the closet as he could but gained no ground in finding his panties. He pulled himself out and ignored the incredulous look on Scott’s face as he stalked across the room.

 

Stiles’ brown eyes were wide with anger as he ripped a drawer from the dresser and began to root through it. When he almost had it dangling to the floor, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. Scott kept Stiles’ arms glued to his sides as he pulled him away from the wrecked drawer. His mom would probably have a cow if she saw it before he could get it cleaned up.

 

“Stiles! Seriously, man! I don’t have your panties.” Scott growled into Stiles’ ear. His lips brushed the tip of the other’s ear as he hauled him to the side of the room, turned him around and pinned Stiles against the wall. Scott’s eyes weren’t glowing red just yet, but Stiles could see the itch to transform.

 

“You’re the only logical explanation as to why they’re missing! Dammit, Scott, I know you probably want to surprise me with them but I have fucking plans!” Stiles shot back at Scott. His wrists were pinned above his head so he couldn’t swipe at Scott.

 

“I told you, Stiles, I didn’t take the damn things! I have my own plans, too!” Scott said as he moved his head closer, his eyes finally glowing red as he started to shift. Scott wolfing out like this was a turn on for Stiles and his cock definitely was definitely getting hard despite being fucking pissed at Scott.

 

“You gonna fuck me against the wall?” Stiles growled as he moved his hips forward to rub against Scott’s crotch. It was a challenge and Scott took it as it was meant to.

 

There was an answering growl before Scott surged forward and attached his lips to Stiles’ violently. When they got worked up like this it was the best sex to Stiles. It helped calm him in a way no medication ever could. That cusp of pleasure and pain had become the anchor Stiles needed after the nogitsune and no one delivered it better than Scott, especially when he was frustrated as well. It was breath taking to see Scott in one of his rare fits of rage and willing to fuck.

 

They would drag Liam into one of these bouts of angry sex when Stiles felt more comfortable with having him around. He didn't want to change Liam's opinion of him and Scott because they liked a little angry sex now and again.

 

Scott sensed that Stiles' attention wasn't on him and gently bit into his throat. It was a barely there scrape of teeth because Scott was afraid of turning Stiles. He restrained himself immensely when they were so deep into each other. Scott knew how easy it would be for him to bite Stiles. It wouldn't take much of a push from Stiles, all he had to do was ask Scott. And Scott wouldn't waste any time in sinking his teeth into Stiles.

 

“That’s it, Scotty.” Stiles breathed heavily as he turned his head to give his boyfriend more access. The need to have Scott was burning through him like a wild fire and wouldn’t die out until Scott fucked him. Stiles would do whatever it took to rile Scott up to the point where all he exuded was need and that narrow mindedness to put his cock somewhere warm.

 

"You gotta have more than that." Stiles taunted. He knew he was on a thin line but he needed to fuck this frustration out so he could find the damn panties.

 

Scott growled as he use his claws to rip through Stiles' clothes. The need to claim Stiles and show him his place was too much. The wolf in him was pleased as Scott tore the clothing from Stiles. Scott used his strength to man handle Stiles to the bed. Stiles found it exhilarating and grinded his hard dick the best he could against the other man. He needed Scott that moment because there was no way he could wait any longer with the way his body screamed for release from every pore.. His muscles were taut, waiting for Scott to open him up. Stiles knew what was coming because when Scott was feral, he could never get close to him. It was like Scott tried to meld their bodies together during sex and Stiles fucking loved it.

 

He adored the way Scott seemed to try to eat him up, being the bad wolf he’d read about as a child. Stiles couldn’t contain the loud moan that fled his mouth when Scott parted his ass cheeks, nails dipping down into the supple flesh as his hole was revealed. He could feel the hot air of Scott’s breath flow over him and Stiles couldn’t help but shiver. There was a long swipe of Scott’s wet tongue and Stiles dug his fingers into the sheets of Scott’s bed. His thighs quivered as the tongue darted in and out quickly, teasing Stiles and hinting at what was coming. Scott was wicked with his tongue and Stiles had seen what it could do when Scott had fucked him in front of a mirror.

 

Scott’s tongue delved in deeper and wiggled around, stretching Stiles slowly. He hated when Scott took his time like this, Stiles didn’t like much prep when he needed to be fucked desperately. He bucked his hips back against Scott’s face as a silent ‘hurry up.’ Of course that didn’t deter Scott from his pace as he held Stiles’ hips and continued to eat him out. Stiles tried to roll his hips down into the bed to gain some sort of friction but the way Scott was holding his hips up wouldn’t allow him to. He whined low in this throat as a sharp nail trailed over his hipbone and down to his balls. Scott cupped them and rolled them between his fingers slowly. His nails scraped over the sensitive skin and Stiles thought he was going to die.

“Scotty, please.” He begged breathily, shifting his hips so that he could feel Scott’s fingers more.

 

“You want me, Stiles?” Scott asked into his ear once he’d had removed his tongue and slid up Stiles’ body. His human fingers were at the corner of Stiles’ lips until Stiles took them into his mouth without any prompt. He knew what Scott wanted and Stiles couldn’t deny he wanted the same thing. He licked and sucked on Scott’s fingers, getting them as wet as he possibly could. Stiles took his time much like Scott had with his ass. He knew his ass would be plowed but he didn’t care.

 

Scott withdrew his fingers a growl and circled Stiles’ hole a few times before plunging the finger in. He played with Stiles until he added a second finger slowly, taking his time and only fueling the desire in Stiles. It was taking too slow. Stiles was burning with desire from head to toe and he felt that he was going to be consumed by the heat if Scott didn’t get him prepped fast enough.

 

Soon, all three fingers were pulled away and Stiles felt Scott press his warm body against his back. Scott ran hot ever he’d been turned and Stiles loved it. He was addicted to the way Scott just pressed against him, all hot like a furnace. It never failed to turn Stiles on and he found himself groping Scott to get him riled up for sex.

 

There was a brush of Scott’s dick against Stiles’ hole before Scott pushed all the way in. His body was resting over Stiles’, chest to back as a hand moved up to grip Stiles’ jaw. Stiles gave a moan of approval because he knew what was coming. Scott’s grip was firm, commanding that Stiles lay where he was as he started to fuck down into Stiles. It started off slow, Scott gaining rhythm and speed as he bit into the back of Stiles, making Stiles push his cock down into the bed. It was the only place he could go with Scott right on top of him. Stiles groaned as Scott became rougher, fucking down into him as though they could go through the mattress. The loud, angry growls from Scott only fueled Stiles’ own as he cried out in pleasure. He felt Scott’s free hand drift from the bed to his head, holding him down effectively as Scott took what he wanted from Stiles. Scott bit into his shoulder as the door to his room opened and Stiles stilled while Scott still continued to fuck into him.

 

He hadn’t been expecting Liam to be standing in the doorway. In his red panties. Stiles’ lust-laden brown eyes widened when he realized exactly what Liam was wearing and fuck if his cock didn’t swell with the urge to release. Liam took a hesitant step forward, wobbling on the dark red heels he was wearing. Stiles found it utterly adorable and sexy at the same time. There was something bare about Liam as he tried to gain his footing and walk towards the bed. His cock and balls were nestled in the red panties Stiles had been pissed over but what caught his attention most was the red matching corset that showed just the hint of nipples at the top. Stiles wanted to bite into them, make them red and puffy until Liam begged for him to stop.

 

Stiles watched as Liam stopped at the end of the bed, unsure of whether to approach or not as he bit his lower lip. Stiles made the decision for him as he reached out and grabbed the back of Liam’s thighs and pulled him forward, groaning when Scott bit into his neck, stilling fucking him into the mattress. Stiles tried to talk, wanting to tell Liam how fucking sexy he looked in the corset and his panties. He knew the werewolf was drowning in the scent of sex and sweat as his blue eyes dilated. Stiles managed to pull Liam close enough that he could nuzzle the bulge that was threatening to spill over the lace of the panties. He bucked his hips so Scott knew to change position and pull him to his knees so he could have easier access to Liam.

 

He licked his lips when he saw how angry and red Liam’s dick was as he wobbled on the heels. Stiles dived head first when he and Scott were adjusted on their hands and knees. He nuzzled the soft flesh of Liam’s cock, rubbing his cheek along it as his brown eyes watched Liam. Stiles soaked up every expression and sound that came from Liam. It was like he couldn’t get enough. When he took the head into his mouth, he definitely heard a curse from Liam. He sucked Liam hard, just like Scott was fucking him. He moaned around the organ in his mouth as he felt Liam’s thighs quiver under his touch. He knew he was unraveling Liam’s tight self control and Stiles wanted him to lose it completely. A hand slipped under the panties to grab at Liam’s ass. He might not have claws, but Stiles had plenty of experience of grabbing Scott’s ass when the other rode him. He dug into the flesh, squeezing as hard as he could as he took Liam all the way down to the root.

 

The action caused Liam to fall forward onto the bed, a combination of the heels and Stiles sucking his dick until he couldn’t move. He grabbed at Stiles’ hair as the other hollowed his cheeks out. Liam could see Scott’s dick moving in and out of Stiles at this angle, fascinated with the way Stiles seemed to swallow him. Liam's s gripped Stiles' tightly as his legs quivered. He couldn't handle much more of the wet heat of his boyfriends mouth. The visual and physical stimulation was too much so he came with his body curling over Stiles as he whispered his name reverently. His fingers curled into the marks littering Stiles' neck as he continued to pump his cock into the other mouth, panting as he tried to not collapse onto the bed.

 

Stiles licked his lips when Liam pulled away, his eyes lidded with pleasure as he watched their beta fall to the bed. He wanted more but it was obvious that Liam was out for the count with the way he lazily watched Scott fucked Stiles. It was like Stiles was putting on a show for Liam and he definitely liked the idea. He could never get enough of the two other men because they would always be in his head. Stiles wanted to drown in them both until they had no energy left.

 

A groan left Stiles’ lips when Scott shifted their bodies again. He was lifted until he was on his knees and Scott’s dick was sliding even deeper. Stiles’ head fell to his lover’s shoulders as Scott shallowly thrusted into him as a hand snaked down to his cock, pumping it slowly as he nibbled on the strip of flesh that had been presented to him. Stiles wanted to see Scott’s face, needing to see those gorgeous red eyes he loved. He could feel himself coming undone, his orgasm spreading through his body until he came. Scott wasn’t too far behind him, filling him up as he bit lightly down into Stiles’ neck. It was like his world had burst into color like all the other times they had sex like this and Stiles knew he wouldn’t come down from his high anytime soon.

  
Scott gently laid them down on the bed, Liam moving to cuddle up into Stiles. The grin Stiles gave Liam was lopsided and pleased as he stroked a sliver of skin that peeked through the edge of his panties and corset. Scott had pulled out of him and was curled around him, his scent everywhere for Stiles and Liam. It was like a comfort of an old blanket and Stiles just snuggled back into Scott. Their fingers tangled together when Scott laid an arm over his side. It was a sign of affection from the Alpha and Stiles would always drink it up much like Liam always did. It seemed Liam was more confident now with the way he leaned into Stiles and tucked his head under Stiles’ chin. It felt right to have the Beta’s body slotted against his and he couldn’t even be pissed anymore that his panties had been missing. Seeing Liam stumbling towards him in heels and a corset had definitely negated any anger Stiles had. He carded his fingers through Liam’s hair gently, praising the Beta for being sexy. He could feel the curve of Liam’s smile on his collarbone and Stiles couldn’t help the warmth that welled up within him. 


End file.
